Bat out of Hell
It all started a few days ago,'' I was driving on my bike towards a diner through the Desert. It was a lonely day'', it felt like hours before I got there. It was usually cold, but it was a warm day. There were these two assholes by the bar, I hated these buttheads. These guys were Trash, the lowest scum of the earth. I didn't like them because they usually treated people like shit. Usually the Diner Waitress, I paid and tipped the woman and she gave me my eggs and bacon. I started to eat, delicous...One of these assholes hucks up some flem and spits into my food, I look at him. I tell him "You are the most disgusting asshole I ever met, and I am going to eat it. Because I am polite." I fucking hate principles, I ate the flem egg and drowned the sick goo with ketchup. That always works, Heinz. You got to love 'em. I got up from the stool, took a bottle of Cola. And walked out, I saw their little pick-up. I came over with my Switchblade and started to chop the tires, let's see them fuck with me now. ADHD is a real bummer too. I keep that down with ADHD drugs like Methylphenidate are as stupid people now as Ritalin. I downed my pills with Cola, and hopped onto my bike. Wow, this was a Black and Silver Harley Davidson. I took it out of the parking lot, winked to the waitress and left. Driving down the road was easy, nice. It was fun, I usually got into somethings such as this one guy who was caught on the side of the road. Or this one kid, who was stuck in the sun so long that he started to foam. It was pretty neat helping out people, I am a charismatic man in this whole Utopia. I also had a problem with my Ritalin, you see I am not a great person. I usually take too much Ritalin and have to stock up on more. I have an addiction to it, which is really terrible. Sadly I downed the pills, oh god no. My Ritalin trip started, I started to drive down this red sand road. Bunches of Plants turned into Gravestones. I am not a fan of the dead, so I kept driving. I somehow reached the end of this cross-state road and found a Graveyard. In there I saw this big statue of a bat, it was really creepy. Suddenly my heart pumped more Adrenline into my body, the statue rose up and came at me. I pressed down and I drove down the road. Hopefully I could make it out of here, it started to gain at me. My heart pumping, I needed to get out of here. I kept my foot down and drove. The Bat then bit its stone teeth into my jacket. I screamed, my heart came to a stop. I thought I could see the gates of heaven, sadly I fell down to the oblivion of hell. I kept driving, I thought I could have enough will. But sadly a big curve turned into the road. I didn't see it, I fell down the hole with my bike. I looked down onto my foot, it was gone. I felt a bell tolling, and I saw my heart slowly flying away. Like that Bat. I was starting to lose will and life. A bone was coming out of my leg. I still saw my heart, it was flying like that Bat. Like a bat out of hell. I awoke, still on my bike. It was just my ADHD playing a fever dream on me. I hope never to see that bat again. It looked like something from hell. Category:Music Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck